Illness
by Adorable-SK
Summary: After the girl she loves falls sick from a serious illness, Luka takes up doing whatever she can, to keep the girl that she loves from dying. Even if it means returning to her old life. Miku x Luka. Lily x Gumi.
1. Chapter 1

_Mmmmm..Mmmmm _the sound of Luka's phone vibrating ran through her head as she opened her eyes, glancing to the side of the bed to see her phone moving just as she had predicted. Reaching out with her one free arm out she picked up the phone reading the name of the caller. Sighing she looked over to her side seeing the face of certain teal haired girl who at the moment was latching onto her. Shifting herself gently as not to wake the girl she sat at the edge of her bed staring into the phone.

Pressing the receiver button of the phone she held it to speak.

"Hello." Luka greeted

"Hey, Lulu-chan you awake?" The caller responded

"Well I am now Lily." Luka rubbed the bridge of her nose at the girl's response.

"Anyway, get ready Lulu. I'm waiting out here for you." Lily explained to the girl hanging up on the girl.

"Huh? What?" Luka attempted to speak in the phone the phone but the blonde had hung up before she had a chance to respond.

Standing up Luka placed the phone back down on the bedside table she walked over to the window of the apartment, looking outside she noticed Lily's car parked up outside the apartment block.

Accepting the facts she walked to her dresser picking up one of her brown slacks, she wore it before picking out one of many her white shirts she buttoned it up. Finally, having put on her shirt she wore her regular shirt vest. Finishing Luka looked back at the sleeping girl, now currently occupying her bed.

She was currently wearing one of Miku's shirt's, which was rather too big for her. Sighing she picked up the covers of the bed covering the girl so that she was comfortable.

"I'll...I'll be back later Miku. I swear" Luka kissed the twin tailed girl on the side of her cheek, before departing, leaving Miku on her own.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lulu-chan, you're finally here!" Lily called from her car, to the approaching girl,<p>

"Don't call me that Lily." Luka opened the Passenger seat sitting in the car next to the blonde girl.

"Not in a good mood are we Luka-chan?" Lily assumed from the woman's reaction, but then again Luka was not really a morning person so it wasn't really a surprise. "Here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me."

"Let's just get this over with..." Luka Completely ignored the girl.

"Ok sure then." The blonde understood putting the car into gear, driving off.

The ride between the two was rather quite before Lily had decided to put on the radio, listening on of her cliché J-pop, singing along with the corny lyrics.

Having enough of the blonde woman's singing she reach over turning the radio off.

"Hey Luka-chan I was listening to that!" Lily attempted to complain, but the girl's voice was ignored once again.

"Hey Lily" Luka eventually spoke up staring out of her window.

"Yeah Luka-chan? What is it?" Lily glanced over at quickly before she maintained her look on the road.

"Do...do you like do this? Being an Assassin I mean." Luka Questioned finally turning to face the blonde girl.

Lily Lifted her head up, as she braked at the traffic lights. "Tough question to ask don't you think? You mean do I like killing people for a living?"

Both Luka and Lily lay quiet for moment before the blonde turned back to the road as the light turned green.

"It's a job." Lily simply spoke "Nothing more nothing less. What I do is mealy business nothing personal. We can't let our emotional feelings get the way Luka. You should know that better then anyone else."

"I...I just don't know how much longer I can lie to Miku about what is going on." Luka admitted rubbing her face with her hand. "I just thought...that...that I would be finally done with all this..."

"What happened to Miku isn't you're fault Luka." Lily attempted at comforting the girl.

"No...but what I am doing now is my own selfish fault" Luka stared down at the ground "Miku wouldn't want me to do this. But this is the only way that I can pay for her treatment."

"Yeah but she's getting better isn't she?" The blonde tried to reassure her

"I...I want to believe that she's getting better. But she's still sick." Luka tried hard to hold back her tears, but she could feel them breaking through.

Bringing the vehicle to a stop Lily leaned back, turning to face the girl sat next to her. "Chin up, Luka" Lily informed the girl. "Miku's not going to get better if you cry about it."

Lily open pulled out a hand gun handing it to Luka. "You...you want Miku to get better right?"

Luka nodded taking the gun from the blonde who pulled out her own gun.

"Who is it we're after today then?" Luka sighed as she checked the bullets in the clip of the gun before placing it back into the weapon, pulling the barrel back, glocking the pistol back.

* * *

><p>Returning to her home Luka opened the car door leaving the door she just wanted to get inside and see Miku. It had been a long day and just wanted rest with her girlfriend.<p>

"Hey Luka" Lily called to the girl who turned back to look at the blonde. "Try not to worry too much kay? I can't have my partner getting all emotional on me."

"I'll try" Luka smiled at the girl advice "Try to avoid getting involved with too many girls ok?"

"No can do." Lily informed the girl

Luka laughed lightly at the girl's response "Good bye Lily."

"See ya Lulu" Lily waved to the girl for driving off and leaving the girl alone.

Luka sighed she knew that Lily's heart was in the right place. But sometimes she was so oblivious.

Wasting little time the girl walked up to her apartment. To be honest she hadn't expect to be gone the entire day. She always feared that Miku would get lonely when she left her on her own.

Opening the door to her apartment it smelt weird. She could smell the distinct smell of tuna something that the pinkette adored very much.

Not finding the tealette to be in the room she moved to the source of the smell finding the girl who was rather busy try to cook. Noticing Luka, Miku turned around greeting the girl with a smile.

"Welcome Home Luka-chan" Miku Smiled before she quickly turned back checking on her cooking.

Seeing the girl's smile Luka returned the smile to the girl.

"It smells delicious, Miku." Luka walked up to the girl kissing her from behind.

"Luka-chan stop it!" Miku laughed slightly as the woman began kissing her on the neck.

"I'm just so glad I have you Miku." Luka broke from her kissing to respond to the girl.

"Hey Luka could you get me the Leeks from within the fridge?" Miku asked the pinkette who nodded letting go of the girl. "Also could you set the table after that."

"Leeks again huh?" Luka spoke as she took the food from the fridge "You must really like them."

"They're the best! I don't understand how anyone could not like leeks!" Miku stood firmly in agreement of her speech.

Passing the girl the leeks Miku nodded in agreement before leaving the room to set the table.

However though as she was setting the plates the pinkette over heard a large sound coming from the kitchen. Sounding like Miku had just collapsed Luka ran into the Kitchen cheeking on the girl who was knelt an the floor.

"M...Miku!" Luka rushed over to the girl trying to help her.

"I'm...I'm *Cough* fine *Cough* Luka-chan" Miku attempted to smile but she was constantly put off by her coughing

"You're...You're not fine..." Luka whispered to the girl picking her up. Carrying the girl to her bed.

Unable to resist the girl, Miku accepted her fate letting the Pink haired girl carry her to the bed.

"I'm...I'm sorry Luka...chan." Miku coughed closing her eyes.

"It's not you're fault Miku." Luka placed her hand onto the girl's cheek. Getting up Luka left the room turning to the food in the Kitchen that after all had happened was now burned and uneditable.

"Gezee she worked really hard on this as well." Luka sighed as she looked over the burned food

Clearing the burnt food from the stove the girl stared over making something for the Teal haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Miku..." Luka called out to the girl who sat up seeing the girl entered the room, holding the bowl of food in her hands.<p>

Noticing that the food was not the same as what she had made the girl's expression "The food...got burned because of me didn't it?"

"It wan't your doing Miku." Luka sat down next to Miku.

"I...I guess these things happen." The twin tailed girl tried to muster a smile up to the pinkette.

"I made sure to make extra leeks for you" Luka informed the girl whose expression lit up. "Say aww~" Luka lift the chopsticks up to feed the girl.

"Aww~" Miku obeyed, letting the pinkette feed her. "It's delicious." Miku stopped momentary to cough again.

finished the food up the Tealette rested her head down preparing to fall asleep. Staying to watch the girl Luka smiled admiring the resting girl.

Looking over she noticed the Tealette reaching over to grasp her hand. Accepting Luka placed her hand in the girl's palm who held onto her hand tightly.

"Hey Luka-chan..." Miku slurred

"Hmm...yes Miku?" Luka tilted her head at the girl.

"I...I love you." Miku spoke.

Widening her eyes at the girl. Luka looked away.

"I promise Miku...I...I will find a way to make you better" Luka whispered quite enough that the girl could not hear her. "I...love...you too Miku"


	2. Chapter 2

Stirring in her sleeping position, Luka reached out attempting to find Miku in the spot next to her. However though as she reach out her hand it was with met with nothing but air. Frantically she opened her eyes sitting up before she realised that she fallen asleep on her sofa. Luka sighed, for moment there it had almost seemed as if she had lost Miku. Shaking her head she refused to think that way.

Making sure she quickly checked on the girl, who was sound asleep. Closing the door she let out another sigh of relief. Not wanting to make anything special for herself Luka simply pulled out some sugary cereal, that Miku had insisted upon her buying. Not that she could exactly say no to the girl.

Sitting on her couch with the food, she turned on her television making sure that it was not too loud as to wake the twin tailed girl currently sleeping in the other room.

Day time television was quite awful really, but since she had no choice the girl simply stuck a random soap opera on as she started on her breakfast.

Cut off by the sound of her phone the girl picked up her phone looking at the screen of the phone, reading the contact name before accepting the call.

"Yes, Meiko?" Luka answered the call from the girl "Is it important?"

"I was just checking in on you Luka. As requested, we're working towards making sure that we're able to treat Miku." Meiko explained to the pinkette.

"Good..." Luka smiled upon hearing the news.

"But Luka..." The Brunette began.

"Hmm?" Luka responded

"You...know that's there's no guarantee that this will work? right?" Meiko sighed "It's a very low chance of success. If anything there could be more of chance that she will begin to get even worse."

"But...I can't do nothing..." Luka lowered her head

"I...I know Luka" Meiko rubbed the bridge of her nose "But have you even considered what will happen if it does succeed? If she gets better, then you'll be indebted to the organisation forever. You'll never be able to quit being a killer. I mean, didn't you give all this up for her to begin with?"

"I promised Miku that I would make her better Meiko, not matter the cost." Luka explained

"Tell me one thing though..." Meiko spoke "Have you even asked Miku, if she wants this?"

Luka remained silent at the girl's question.

"Good bye, Meiko..." Luka hung up the phone on the girl leaning backwards.

* * *

><p>"Luka...Luka!" Meiko was almost close to yelling at the phone, which now had a dead receiver. "Urghh..."<p>

"Luka-chan giving you trouble again?" Kaito questioned the brunette

"She hung up on me again." Meiko took a seat on a nearby chair trying to clam herself. "She's been completely troublesome. She's becoming a liability."

Smiling Kaito Stood next to the girl placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder. "You should, stop worrying about it I'm sure you can trust Luka."

"I...I don't think I can though. Truth is I don't think Luka trust herself either." Meiko responded to the blue man "After all how does Miku really feel I wonder?"

* * *

><p>Luka Clenched her fist grasping onto her sofa as she thought.<p>

'Was...was she really just being selfish?' Luka thought.

"L...Luka-chan~"

Luka's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Miku calling to her. Responding almost immediately, she moved to her door opening it to the see the teal haired girl wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes...Miku-chan?" Luka responded knelling down next to the girl's bed.

"I...I was just a bit worried. I didn't find you when I woke up." Miku explained to the woman next to her. "I thought you'd left again."

Luka's expression dropped as she heard the girl's heartbreaking speech.

"Would...would you like some breakfast Miku-chan?" Luka tried to change the subject.

Miku nodded to the woman's question not speaking.

"Ok then. Does French toast sound good?" Luka asked as she stood up.

"Yeah..." Miku responded.

"Extra leeks?" Luka added as she began to leave, in which the girl nodded at her question happily.

Walking to the Kitchen the woman glanced over at her phone quickly picking it up.

_1 New Message_

_Heya Lulu make sure you get yourself up tomorrow we gotta another job to take care off. Make sure you wake up in time though, I don't want to have to wake your sorry ass up tomorrow!_

_- Lily _

Luka simply sighed. She hated having to leave Miku alone, and in turn she knew Miku hated it when she did it too, but it was not something she could prevent, she had to leave her from time to time. 'Looks like I'm going to have to disappoint her again.'


	3. Chapter 3

Luka's hands shook as she lowered her gun looking down at the girl who lay dead in font of her.

"Nice shot," Lily spoke walking from behind her, checking the body of the now dead girl, that she was not still alive. "Good job I suppose."

"Suppose..." Luka whispered to herself.

"I guess Lulu chan is a real lucky shot huh?" Lily attempted to give the girl a reassuring smile. "You never miss a shot."

"Stop..." Luka said silently, looking towards the ground, not wanting to engage in eye contact with the girl stood in front of her.

"Huh? Did you say something Luka?" Lily raised her eyebrow at the pinkette.

"I said stop!" Luka lifted the loaded gun, pointing it at the blonde in front of her "Stop complementing me on my killing." Luka try to stop tears coming from her eyes as she continued to point her weapon at Lily.

"Gezee Luka..." Lily sighed, completely unfazed by the woman's actions, not bothering to move or react to Luka's actions. "What are you planning to do Luka? Shoot me?"

Luka didn't respond; she simply kept her gun pointed at the woman, who walked over to Luka, slowly taking the gun from the hands of the woman who broke down, burying her face in her arms. Lily looked down at the woman sitting down next to her she sighed. Dealing with emotional people was not really her forte, but it seemed rather selfish to leave her best friend crying alone in a dark alleyway. Hesitating for a moment she placed her arm on the girl's shoulder. "L...Luka-chan. I...I know what it's like to really care for someone. To want to protect them, to want to see them smile always."

"Huh?" Luka changing her attention to the blonde, who was attempting to aid her.

"I haven't told you about Gumi-chan have I, before?" Lily questioned the girl.

"Gu...mi?" Luka muttered the words not familiar with the girl she was referring to.

"About a year back. You know, when you quit for a while. I was working solo. The organisation gave me a contract. They wanted me to find another hitman. A rival hitman so to speak. Apparently she had been causing trouble and she need to be dealt with accordingly. Of course though, all I had to go off of was that the hitman was a woman and that she was hunting a target in Nagoya. The organisation told me about her target, she was a young green haired girl named Gumi Megpoid. She apparently was the daughter of a rich factory owner that had apparently messed with the wrong people. Killing her daughter was probably a way to show her father how serious they were. I figured if I found the target before the hitman did, I could use her as bait to find my own target."

Lily stopped for a moment looking at the sky then back to the pinkette sighing as she rubbed her face wondering if she should still continue.

"So...so luckily I managed to find her before the hitman could. At the time I didn't exactly know how I planned to use her, I guess fortunately for me, while I was watching her she was completely unaware of the laser pointer aimed on her. Luckily for my lightning fast reactions I managed to pull her out of the way in time. I thought I could kill the hitman right there and then. I guess though my luck ran out since she got away. After everything I eventually confronted this Gumi girl, of course I couldn't tell her I was trying to kill the hitman, or that I needed her as bait, so I made up an elaborate lie that her father had hired me to protect her. I guess she really trusted me since she hardly questioned it. Then again I guess I had just saved her life."

"So what exactly was your plan then?" Luka questioned "I'm guessing you didn't really have one again?"

"Hehe... yeah you got me, I didn't really know what to do. To be honest I just went along with the whole bodyguard thing. Though after a while I felt I was more of a butler then a bodyguard." Lily laughed nervously rubbing the side of her face. "But being with her as long as I was, I really started to care ya know? I genuinely wanted to protect her. Part of me was tempted to tell the organisation I quit, ask her marry me and I dunno get a job at the docks or summit. Though I guess it's true that nothing lasts forever, one time while I was out with Gumi shopping, protecting her like I usually did we were attack once again. I managed to keep Gumi out of the way and I ran after the woman. I caught her this time, I wasn't going to let her get away again. However though Gumi followed after me without me knowing. Idoit...Turned out that the hitman knew everything about me, she spared no expense telling Gumi everything about me, she even knew how I was using her as bait. I dealt the hit woman and I tried to run after Gumi...but...but she didn't want to listen to me. She told me to go away, told me that hated me and that she wished I had never met her."

"So, you left her didn't you?" Luka assumed the blonde not responding, simply nodding her head.

"She didn't want me to be around, I guess I didn't really deserve to be around her. My job was done, the hitman was dead and Gumi was safe. That was all I cared about. Man..." Lily leaned her head back laughing slightly "Look at us, two idiots stuck moping about the ones we love huh?" Getting up she offered her hand to Luka who accept it pulling her up. "Come on, let's get you back to Miku, the more time you spend with her the better."

"Lily...Thank you." Luka responded "I'm sure she still thinks about you, you know."

Lily didn't respond looking away from the girl.

* * *

><p>Lily lay awake in her bed staring deeply into the celling. She had considered going to a local club to attempt to drown her sorrows away in sake and vodka, maybe picking up some random girl, but she just wasn't up for that today. She just wanted to sleep, though right now she couldn't even do that. Looking over to her phone she looked through it selecting her photo app on the smart phone, she very rarely used the camera though what few pictures she had were of her. As much as she had wanted to delete them, she couldn't bring herself do it.<p>

"Gumi..." Lily held her head as she began to feel herself tearing up. "I'm really sorry, ok? Please don't still hate me for what I did..."


	4. Chapter 4

Miku shifted herself as she she awoke, attempting to try to find something that she could grasp onto as she woke up from her slumber. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything that she was able to grab. The teal haired girl sat up in her bed wiping the sleep from her eyes. The room felt unsettling without the presence of a certain pink haired girl that Miku adored.

"She's so mean." Miku muttered to herself "Leaving me all to myself like that." Not that it was the first time that she had done that to her, it really was more of a common occurrence to wake up on her own. Though no matter how many times Luka left her on her own she never got used to it. Miku just wanted her to be there, to greet her when she awoke...to just hold her...

Miku sighed, attempting to not think into it too deeply, the thought of it just made her feel upset. Miku moved the bed sheets off of her as sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that it was best that she simply laid in bed, but there was no fun in simply laying around, especially when no one was around. As Miku took a step, she hesitated for a moment before she eventually took the final step, placing her feet down as she regained her balance. It had felt that she was getting worse lately, even attempting to walk was proving to be challenging for the tealette.

'So far so good.' Miku opened the door to the main living room of the apartment. She glanced around the room which clearly was in dire need of cleaning. It hadn't even been a few days and the Pinkhaired woman had made a mess of the apartment. The twin tailed girl smiled to herself as she though about the woman, picking up the various scatted plates and cups of instant ramen. Carrying them to the kitchen she disposed of the empty plastic cups before placing the dishes in the sink, filling it up she started to clean the plates. She figured that it would be the least that she could do, after all it did seem that Luka did all the work of taking care of her, so it was her job to do the same for her.

"It's always been like that hasn't it?" Miku muttered to herself as she began to think about the pinkhaired woman that crossed her mind rather often. "Though Luka was never the type to help anyone when we first met..."

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago<em>

_The Tealette girl was rather nervous as she began to walk the halls of the orphanage. It was all a little sudden for her, when those men had come to her and told her that...that she wouldn't be able to see her parents, what had happened was what she still wondered where they had gone. Whenever she asked everyone where they were, they always changed the subject._

_"Hatsune-san?" The woman that was guiding her turned back to look at the girl who had stopped in her tracks "Is something the matter?"_

_"Oh...s...sorry!" The Tealette jumped apologising she cached up to the woman continuing to work with the woman who was showing the girl to her new room. "It's nothing really I was just thinking about something, it's not important though. Don't worry I'm fine though."_

_The woman smiled in response to the girl as she stopped herself knocking on one of the doors. "Megurine-san?" She spoke as she entered the room._

_"What is it?" Miku heard a voice coming from within the room, unable to see where the source of the voice was coming from Miku attempted to get a better view of the room. Nodding the woman let the tealette into the room placing her hands on the shoulders of Miku._

_"This is Miku-san, she'll be staying with you for a while Megurine-san. I trust that you will look after her." The woman explained introducing the teal haired girl. Miku finally managed to get a look at the girl. She was around about a few years older then her. Though quite frankly the girl seemed rather unimpressed with her as she looked away from the book that she was reading._

_"H...hello!" Miku introduced herself bowing to the girl. "I'm Miku Hatsune! I'm...I'm pleased to meet you!"_

_"Sure, whatever..." The Pinkette turned her attention back her book, continuing to read it rather then pay any attention to the girl that was now her new room mate. _

_"Miku please make you self at home." The caretaker smiled to Miku, who obeyed placing her bag down on the empty bed opposite to the pinkette. "I'll leave her in your hands ok Luka-san?" Luka simply noddedher head at the woman before she left, leaving the two girls to be alone with each other._

_Miku glanced around around the room quickly, she admitted that it wasn't as bad as she thought it might. Though turning back to the pink haired girl she walked up her attempting to talk to the girl._

_"H..hello. I'm Miku!" The girl introduced herself once again__._

_"I know." Luka spoke bluntly not even bothering to look up from her book to acknowledge the person talking to her._

_"Oh right..." Miku smiled nervously at the girl. "So what was it that she said your name was again. Luka-san? That's a really pretty name!"_

_Luka raised her eyebrow at the smiling girl "Hatsune just because I'm you're room-mate it doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." Luka declared before once again turning back to the book "And call me Megurine."_

_"Oh...erm..well, I...I don't quite think that I can do that." Miku admitted fiddling with her fingers. "I mean, we are roommates after all. It's only natural that we should talk to each other."_

_Luka scowled at the girl "Listen Hatsune-San, I don't wish to talk to you. So please do the same for myself."_

_"That's mean Megurine-san." Miku's expression dropped. "I...I really want to become friends with you Megurine-san!"_

_"Why would you want to do something like that?" Luka questioned the girl managing to actually look away from the book to speak the the twintail. "We've only just met."_

_"Well...I know but...I really want to do it anyway!" Miku simply responded to the pinkette smiling at her._

_'What a dumb response...' Luka thought as she looked dumbfounded at the girl. "No..." Luka spoke as turned away from the girl._

_Miku attempted to protest but she stopped herself, giving into the girl's stubbornness for now. "I won't give up though Luka-chan! I really want us to be friends!"_

_'Man, she's weird...' Luka sighed as she glanced slightly at the teallette that was busy unpacking the small amount of clothing that she had within the bag. The lack of clothing sparked the intrest of the girl. "That's all you have?"_

_"Ehh?" Miku looked back at Luka, staring back at her clothing she was rather confused. "W...what do you mean?"_

_"You only have a few pieces of clothing. You're going to be here for a long time you know." Luka informed the girl getting up to sit on the bed. "Don't you have any more?"_

_"Well erm... my mother and father aren't exactly very rich. So I don't have much clothing." The tealette explained to the girl. "But when they get back I'm sure they'll bring me something good!"_

_"Huh?" The pinkette didn't understand what the girl meant. "Your parents? You understand why you're here right?"_

_"Well yeah, they're to look after me till my parents get back. At least that's what I think." Miku admitted._

_"Gezee...you idiot. Your parents aren't coming back...__They're dead. Y__ou're an orphan like the rest of us here." The pinkette turned back away from the girl staring at the wall. " They really didn't tell you that?"_

_"Huh...?" Miku was rather shocked, completely silenced she sat down on the edge of her bed looking to the floor. Luka lay quietly for moment looking back at the girl who was rather shocked. Surprisingly the pinkette actually felt rather bad for what she had said. _

_"S...sorry I had to tell you that, but it's better th-" Luka rolled back over to the girl ._

_"No..." Miku interrupted the girl as she wiped her eyes. "To be honest. I kind of knew anyway. But when ever I asked everyone refused to talk about it." The tealette teared up. _

_"Eh?" Luka sat up staring at the tealette. "Aren't...aren't you mad at me"_

_"No." Miku shook her head in response as she looked up "It's not you're fault it happened. I'm honestly grateful. You're the first person whose actually told me the truth. Thank you...Luka-chan."_

_Luka sat quietly as she stared at the the girl before smiling at her "Gezee, you're weird." _

* * *

><p>Miku smiled as she thought about her first meeting with the girl she finished cleaning the plates before placing them back into the cupboards. Hearing the sound of the door opening the Tealette immediately walked to the door, finding the pinkhaired woman opening the door. The Twin tailed girl jumped at the woman who was completely surprised by the girl's sudden act.<p>

"M...Miku!" Luka cried out as she looked at the girl that was now latching onto her. "What are you doing? Why are you out of bed."

"I just...I just missed you was all..." Miku informed the girl as she buried her face into the girl's chest.

"Miku, you really need to be resting..." The woman began to lecture Miku.

"I'm fine, I swear!" Miku raised her head up to the girl in defence. Miku latched onto the girl harder to stop the pinkette from being able to pick her up

"Fine then." Luka sighed giving into the girl "Would you like something to eat though?"

"Could, we maybe just order something instead?" The twintail girl insisted, not wanting to let go of the woman. "I don't want to be without Luka-chan right now."

"Ok then" Luka smiled looking down at the girl she placed her hand under the girl's leg, finding a weak spot, she managing to get leverage on the girl to pick up the tealette.

"Hey, Luka-chan!" Miku attempted her protest, but the Pink haired woman continued to carry the girl, sitting on the sofa she still held the girl in her arms allowing her to get a better position to cuddle up to her. "Luka-chan warn me before you do that again."

"Sorry...sorry.." Luka apologised as she laughed holding the girl in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Luka continued her reading as she lay back in her bed heavily enticed by the current novel that she was reading. She was almost reading the end of the book and at this point, she refused to put it down wanting to finish it as soon as she could. Though her entire reading was interrupted by her room mate Miku, that suddenly burst into the room, which startled the reading girl, before Miku stumbled collapsing onto her own bed, throwing her bag to the side.<em>

_"Welcome back Miku-san" Luka greeted the girl. She had been living with the twin tailed girl for around a year now and she had come to grow rather close with the girl. The teal haired girl was still in her school uniform, unlike herself Miku was younger and she was in the year below her. Miku always preferred the stay behind and help out more then Luka did so it meant that the Miku would always come home later._

_"How are you?" The Pinkhaired girl asked, t__he whole concept of someone that she considered a friend was still a new concept to her. She wasn't really used to actually having a friend, even the staff at the orphanage were confused that Luka acted the way that she did towards Miku._

_"Luka-chan, Help me!" Miku reached out in the direction of the girl, before pretending to collapse from fatigue. "Sensei was really mean! He gave us lots to do and I can't figure any of it out! You're my senpai Luka! Please help me!" Miku attempted to plead with the pinkette._

_"I suppose I could lend my expertise as your senpai." Luka responded to the pleading girl, allowing herself to help the Tealette._

_"Thank you Luka-chan!" Miku shot up, immediately pulling out her text books from her bags "I'm in your hands Luka-senpai!"_

_"Ok then." Luka briefly looked at the book that she had in her hands, as she thought for a moment she placed the book down, right now Miku was more important and she didn't want the to let the girl down. "What are you struggling with?"_

_"Erm...everything..." Miku informed the girl nervously._

_"Really? Everything." Luka raised her eyebrow at the girl._

_"It's not really everything, just...just a lot of things is all. I'm OK with Japanese and History" Miku tried to defend herself form sounding bad._

_Luka sighed wondering exactly where to start with the girl. "All right, what subject do you want me to help you with first."_

_"What...what about mathes, I really need help with my division." The Twintailed girl explained._

_The two girl had spent much of the day studying, Luka could tell that gradually Miku was __beginning to understand better. Despite all the failed attempts that had conspired, Luka had honestly felt at one part that it was a lost cause, though she hadn't given up trying to teach the girl.  
><em>

_"If you just use this equation what do you think that the answer will be then?" Luka guided her hand over the book at the equation and notes the the girl was doing. She hoped that at the moment all her guidance was managing to get through to the girl._

_"Ermm...well first you just need..." Miku closed her eyes, deep in thought about the question as she pressed on her fingers, trying to work out the sum "46?" Miku questioned as the tealette had eventually the girl reached her conclusion._

_Luka nodded in response to the girl's answer which made Miku's face light up with joy at the correct answer hugging the girl._

_"Thank you Luka-chan!" Miku told the girl as she held on to her tighter._

_"You know, you really shouldn't be thanking me just yet, we are only half way through you know." Luka lectured the girl hugging tightly her. Luka was rather shocked by the hug since the tealette had done it without warning. Though she enjoyed the warmth of the girl's hug._

_"I know but I never would have gotten this far in the first place if Luka-chan wasn't here to help me." Miku explained, finally letting go of the other girl and turning back to her work._

_Luka watched the Teal girl intently as she continued to work through her notes. Luka's attention though was caught briefly by the sight of something in the corner of her eye at the window. It was dark out even as early as it was and the there was snow falling out side. That's right it was December wasn't it? She glanced back at the girl thinking for a moment.  
><em>

_"Hey erm...Miku-san" Luka began to speak quickly gaining the attention of the twin tail_

_"Yes, Luka-chan? What is it?" Miku asked at the girl's response slanting her head at her._

_"I was just wondering. Christmas is coming up and...It's just, what would you like me to get you?" Luka clenched her fist trying to show the girl how serious that she was with her __proposal. "I'll get you anything, I swear."_

_Miku smiled almost trying not to laugh "Normally people don't ask when they want to get people Christmas gifts you know Luka-chan."_

_"Oh, I guess...It's just I'm not really used to getting gifts for people." Luka told_

_"Anyway Luka-chan you don't have to worry about getting me anything, cause just you being her is enough of a gift for me." Miku placed her hand over the girl's hand that was resting on the bed._

_Luka looked away for a second taken back by Miku's speech. "Then...then it's OK if you don't get me anything, cause you're my gift as well!" Luka declared in attempt to sound better in front of the tealette._

* * *

><p>Luka watched the screen, they were watching some lovely dovey romantic film that Miku had insisted upon the two of them watching, to be honest the whole story was not really to the pinkhaired woman's liking, though she didn't really mind. Looking down at Miku, who holding tightly onto her she simply smiled. As long as she was with the tealette she wasn't bothered what they were watching, she really just wanted this moment to last as long as it could. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the teal haired girl's.<p>

Miku was slightly taken back by the sudden feeling before she glanced up at the girl before she smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep on the girl's shoulder. She wasn't really watching the movie anyway, but she was glad that she was with Luka now.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaning over her table at the booth of the bar, Lily opened her eyes looking at the drink in her hands, swirling it around in the glass she just stared at it. She hadn't really the desire to drink it right now, it seemed that all she really wanted to do was just stare at it endlessly. She didn't really know why exactly, it was rather pointless.

"So what exactly was that you wanted to talk to me about then Mei-chan?" Lily gave up on the drink, placing it down to look up at the brunette who had appeared by the woman. "You wanna know about Lulu right?"

Meiko nodded her head as she sat down at the opposite end of the booth. "Of course. What else?"

"Straight down to the point eh, Mei-chan?" Lily leaned back, seemingly annoyed by the other woman's antics. "Here I was thinking that you wanted to call me here for a friendly chat."

"You know my job, Lily." Meiko reminded the woman.

"You could have at least picked a place more quieter is all." The blonde remarked.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Everyone is far too busy to pay attention to us." Meiko informed the woman.

"Do they really think Luka's that much of a loose cannon huh?" Lily asked sighing. "You shouldn't worry about Luka acted as efficient as ever, every contact, was dealt with. She won't leave as long as it means that Miku is safe."

"You've know her a long time haven't you Lily?" Meiko questioned the woman.

"I've known her for as long as you introduced me to her." Lily told. "How long ago was that then? 6-7 years?"

"So then you know here better then anyone else." Meiko crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess when you talk about how tough she is, yeah." Lily explained lifting her drink up, she still refused to take a drink. "But as a friend, I feel I know her less."

"Friend is not the aspect I was talking about." Meiko corrected the woman.

"I know. But... well, I don't blame her for her actions, I know I would do the same in her position. Spending time with someone I wanted to be close to." Lily placed the drink back down thinking back to a particular green haired girl. "The life of a killer is rather lonely is all."

"We can't change what we are Lily." The brunette informed the girl. "Not without consequences."

Lily thought for a moment as the two women sat in silence. "You know." Lily broke the silence "Miku's lucky, really. I mean Luka will never forget her. But when we die, who will remember us? We don't have any family, and as for loved ones..."

"You're thinking too much into it." Meiko interrupted the woman as she began to get up from her seat. "I hope that you'll do what is right when the time will, come."

"You're asking too much of me if you want me to do that to Luka." Lily scratched the side of her head. "I won't kill her."

"Have you not forgotten your deal?" Meiko asked the woman who shrugged slightly.

"Leaving already, Mei-chan?" Lily questioned picking up her drink and moving it in the direction of the woman. "Don't you want share a drink with me, you know for old times sake?"

"I don't have time, I have to leave." Meiko informed the blonde.

"Wow, Meiko Sakine turning down an offer to drink?" Lily pretended to act surprised at the woman's response "Just tell me something. Do you really think that there isn't a way that you can save Miku?"

"I, can't answer that Lily." Meiko responded.

"Figures..." Lily muttered under breath watching the woman leave, she grasped the drink, finally downing the remain contents of the drink.


End file.
